The Strange Being
by Imizuki-chan
Summary: Ginko feels that all entertainment has left him, however he disscovers something that could be more entertaining then helping get rid of Mushi. Ginko and Oc. Just a story done out of boredom and possible Fanfic practice :3


I am new to Fanfiction, so I do not know much about the site.

At any rate, please enjoy.

**I do not own Mushishi.**

* * *

__The Strange Being.

Chapter 1

Ginko traveled just as he always did, for the past few weeks he hadn't come across anything interesting or entertaining. He was begining to get annoyed. Thanks you the help he had been giving to the various people he came across, they seemed to not need him anymore, or at least for the remaining moment. He sat on the ground, leaning against his bag. He sighed deeply as he breathed out a puff of smoke, "It's been boring for a while, huh..." he muttered to himself silently, almost to silent for anything to hear, almost. Ginko's eyes just wandered around the Nature that had surrounded him, his eyes suddenly darted to the Right, after hearing a strange noise come from the bushes that lay across the ground.

He got up cautiously, as he walked towards the small, brightly green-colored Shrub. "I wonder..." he said, as he pulled the leaves apart enough to see what was hiding inside the leaves. A flash of purple mixed with bright yellow quickly threw itself past his eyes, causing him to fall back, Ginko looked to the place in which the figure went, it was standing there in clear sight, tossing old leaves from his sleaves to the ground.

This being, was the average size of a nineteen year old, it was obviously a 'He' as far as the eye could tell. His hair a Violet color, with Yellow coming to the tip of his long hair, that reached the center of his back. His skin color, was a light Grey. He wore a black button up shirt, with a collar that could reach his chin, and black jeans, that barely covered his black, spike studded boots. When Ginko took a closer look to his head, he had seen Wolf like ears that twitched as if you hear something better, a tail sprouted from the back of him, the same color as his hair. His eye brows, nose, lip as well as ears had piercings in them. The Male looked towards the man he had startled, his eyes a bright Gold and a mole lay under the golden eye, as far as Ginko knew his eyes were both Gold, do to the hair that covered the left eye. "Sorry, did I startle you...? I didn't mean to. I never can really get used to people who just barge into my woods like this." the male stated as he walked over to Ginko to give him a hand.  
"umm...Thankyou." Ginko stated.

The boy nodded, helping the older man up. 'He has ears, and that tail. I suppose this day turned out to be interesting after all.' Ginko smiled as he looked towards the twitching ears upon the boys head. The boy gave a somewhat confused face as he tilted his head to the left. "What's the matter?" he asked, "Oh it's nothing, I just want to know, why do you have those ears on your head, and that Tail. Not to mention, the whiskers on your face." Ginko said, "O-oh, well that's difficult to explain. All I can say is that I have a soul that's mixed with a Wolf, and well I have my ears and my Tail because well you know..." he muttered, "I see, well my name is Ginko, I'm a Mushi Master looking for some entertainment I guess you could call it." Ginko said, "Mushi Master...? Well my name is...Manfree. Tell me, what's a Mushi Master?" Manfree asked innocently.

Ginko sighed as he sat down the boy sitting down on his knee's to listen to whatever it was that Ginko was going to say. "You see, a Mushi Master, it someone who helps people be relieved of Mushi, or at least helps them to deal with it. Mushi are these tiny creatures that only some people can see." Ginko said, Manfree's eyes had shown some sadness, as if that wasn't something he wanted to hear. "What's the matter?" Ginko asked, "It's just..I can hear weird things. Sometimes the noise's make it so that I can't hear anything at all." Manfree said, "What do you mean? Like it blocks out other sounds?" Ginko asked. "No, it makes it, so that I feel as though I went deaf." he stated, Ginko looked to him in mystery, it was obvious at this point that Ginko would finally have the interesting entertainment he had been searching for.


End file.
